Hard to Do
by Koi19
Summary: Some things in life are just hard to do. Short non sensible rambling series...what could be better? T for safety, may change. OOC
1. Making Moves

i don't own it people.

A/N: this is ficlet series, and most likely will make NO sense. i apologize in advance for any confusion and/or anger induced in any readers. but, R&R plz.

Ficlet Title:

**MAKING MOVES IS HARD TO DO**

* * *

I can't stand being so near you every day. 

You taunt mercilessly, but discreetly, so discreetly. Sometimes I'm certain it's accidental, but then you pull something like this.

The way you drop your pencil in the aisle, then reach for it when you know I'll get it anyway.

The way your shirt slips down so slightly but just enough for me to see what you're wearing beneath it.

The way you always, always trip and land in my lap every single day. I know you do it on purpose. Somehow you do it on purpose because there is no way in hell you manage to do that by mistake.

The way you twirl your hair all throughout History then expect to copy my notes after school. And somehow I end up writing your copy myself.

It's pathetic really. The way you have such control over me, and make so little effort the whole time.

The way I can't bring myself to ask you such a simple question. Apprehension fills me; I know its stupid, but as much I as want our relationship to change, I want it to stay the same.

Is it just me, or do you always purposely stand in the exact spot that will let the light just wash gently across your face.

Eriol and Tomoyo know-have for almost as long as I have and they won't let me rest. I'm well aware of their little schemes, but you--you've remained so blissfully ignorant to the whole thing. Its amazing, but if it weren't for your grades I'd think you were just plain stupid.

Your eyes, so coy and innocent at the same time. Come on, how is that even possible? Forest green, emerald, i can hardly tell anymore. Is it even normal to be coquettish and demure at the same?

Its driving me insane!

The faint scent of cherries that lingers in the air around you. The graceful way you move-and trip. The amiable, yet sanguine melody of your voice. The gentle sway of your hips. The sweet curve of your lips.

Torture has never been so sweet, so inticing, so damn near irresistible.

I hate every minute.

I love every second.

Its so unlike me to be unsure, but just a look from you can make me twice as clumsy as you are.

Whoever said making moves was hard to do, surely wasn't lying.


	2. Standing By

i don't own it people.

A/N: second installation of hard to do series.

Ficlet Title:

**STANDING BY IS HARD TO DO**

* * *

You two have to be the densest pair in the history of time. 

Seeing the two of you just makes me want to shout:

"GET TOGETHER ALREADY!!!!!"

But that wouldn't work because Sakura would just blush and tell me to stop playing around. That I'm embarressing you and Syaoran.

Syaoran, in turn, would blush, trip and manage to look dejected all at once.

Whats embarressing is the two of you. Its just so difficult to see the two people I love-in love with each other, mind you-and not be together already. You two should have been together since... what? 4th grade?

So I've made it my duty to get the two of you together. Even if it kills me.

Thank goodness I've got Eriol to help me. Otherwise, I would have just locked you in a room together a LONG time ago. The idea is tempting though...

No, no, thats a last resort...for now anyway.

Sakura, my best friend, my cousin. So innocent-no, ignorant. Hmmm, maybe innocently ignorant. Anyway, you just seem to be unable to see the effect you have on Syaoran. The boy stares at you, constantly, lovesick, longing.

Syaoran, my other best friend, my boyfriends cousin. Such paitence, strength. Your calm exterior is waning, you know. Your eyes are haunted in a way, tormented. And yes, Eriol isn't making it easier for you. But teasing is his way of showing affection, you know.

Most of the time the two of you drive me up the wall.

And then you two are so together, its a damn shame that its not official. I'm working on that last part though. And, of course, I've got all the best moments on video. Heh, I couldn't resist.

You know, one day you'll thank me for all my efforts. If the two of you want to name your daughter after me I am SO okay with it.

So until the two of you get together, I've got to get to work. Whenever Eriol decides to show up that is.


	3. Near You

i don't own it people.

A/N: second installation of hard to do series.

Ficlet Title:

**BEING NEAR YOU IS HARD TO DO**

* * *

I wonder if you really don't like me. As more than just a friend, that is. 

You regard me in a such a way that can only be described as 'brotherly.'

You make sure I don't get in trouble, make sure I've got my history notes, because everyone knows I can't pay attention. Eh, what can I say? The class is boring.

I wonder if you even notice that I wear cherry scented perfume everyday, because you said you liked the way it smelled once.

If-if only you'd realize that the way you look at me everyday, with such intensity that it makes me hope that I'm not imagining it, is what trips me. Yea, its just coincident that I manage to land in your lap, but you've come to expect it. Sometimes I think you grab me, but ...its probably just wishful thinking. Like every other thought I have that concerns you.

It is the twenty first century. I could ask you out. But I guess I'm just too old fashioned. And then there's Touya. I suppose that even if you did like me, Touya threatening you every time he sees you isn't exactly encouaging. He does have the tendency to be over protective, but he doesn't really mean it. You know how the saying goes, his bark is worse than his bite. He's really quite fond of you, we've been best friends for years after all.

Tomoyo and Eriol, they don't exactly make things easier for us. I mean, I'm so happy for them-being a couple and all-but I can see the strain, maybe unease is the word, on your face when they drag us along for a double date. We're always trapped somewhere when we go out with them, aren't we? Such bad luck. But I can't say that I mind the time alone with you, that is until the situation gets dangerous. And then we have to pull together to get out. Looking back on them, it was kinda fun.

But soon it won't matter because you'll get a girlfriend (why you don't have one already is beyond me, but I'm happy-ish for now) and then you, Tomoyo and Eriol will go on double dates together. And I'll smile and be happy for you but on the inside I'll probably be breaking into a million pieces. Just thinking about it is torture. I won't tag along, I'd just be a third, no, fifth wheel.

Why?

Because there is no one else that I want to be with. And there will be no one else.

I just wish you would see it, notice me, _SOMETHING. _

_ Everyday that I spend near you just keeps getting harder. And I'm sure it'll never get any easier, simply because its you._

* * *

yea, well, there's the third chapter. you know the drill-R&R plz and see you next time.

* * *

Oh and this may be the end of series being related to each other--just so you know. 


	4. Being on time

i don't own it people.

A/N: fourth installation of hard to do series.

Ficlet Title:

**BEING ON TIME IS HARD TO DO  
**

* * *

If Tomoyo was able to have her way, I would have been dead a LONG time ago. 

I'm not one to _purposely _be late of course.

But even I get delayed every now and again.

Tomoyo needs me, which equals to me surviving.

Anyway, Syaoran, we haven't always been the closest of cousins but we're on "friends" terms now. At least, I think we are. But thats besides the point somewhat.

Wait, what is my point?

Ah, I remember.

Being friends, and relatives, I believe gives me the right to say this: I will personally see to it that all of Japan knows about your feelings. On a billboard. An electronic billboard. And many commercials. Maybe even a music video. And I will kill you if you still don't confess after all that.

I mean that in the nicest way possible. Obviously.

And if Tomoyo, the girl I like and, unlike you, am dating, so wishes to "help" you two along then it would be nice if you took the incentive and helped yourself.

I mean, come on. You're Syaoran. You've never backed away from anything before, but you won't attempt to make a move on the girl you love.

And to be fair I'm warning you, Tomoyo's plots are about to get worse. A lot worse. But more entertaining for me. And more work at that...

So unless you desire to face the wrath of Tomoyo I suggest you get moving. Soon.

Now, before Tomoyo threatens to bludgeon me with a blunt object, I need to get going. Man, I'm already late...

* * *

1: I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry. Writers block, Starting work, Check my page for full excuses if you wish.  
2: I apologize that it was so short and crappy. I tried to make it longer, I really did but its 6am and I'm sick and I have to go to work in a couple hours.  
3: I will be changing my penname soon so dont be shocked and go who the heck is this? when you see the change. itll probably be Koi19 or sumthing along those lines. just a heads up. and...  
4: again more groveling im sorry... oh,  
5: I just noticed the other day but, this story gets less reviews then "consequences, consequences". I was shocked and amazed. REVIEW PPL. And here I was thinking this one is the better of the two... Guess i was wrong then.

Til next time then,  
_Me_


	5. STAYING CALM

i don't own it people.

A/N: Fifth installation of hard to do series.

Ficlet Title:

**STAYING CALM IS HARD TO DO  
**

* * *

...

I never thought this day would come.

I mean, I-I expected it way sooner but somehow it just never happened.

Not that I'm complaining that is.

Or not that I did.

And now-

Now...

Who the does he think he is?!

He just comes here and messes everything up.

Things were fine the way they were-it wasn't official between us but... at least you weren't with anyone else.

He had to ruin it.

Stupid foreign exchange student. They probably kicked him out of the country.

Flirting with you all the damned time.

And you!

Giggling at his stupid jokes and stories all the time.

He's not even that funny.

Okay so I'll admit that maybe

-that there is a possibility-

That I maybe a little jealous.

Yes, jealous.

And dammit-I don't like it.

Or him.

But I can't say anything to you because every time I look at you...

Every time I look at you...

You smile

And I forget everything I was going to say.

Thankfully, nothing has actually happened.

Not yet anyway.

I don't even see the appeal.

Alright sure, he's a new student, from a different country at that

Beyond that hes not the slightest bit interesting

And whats worse,

He's so... _imposing_!

Whenever I even try to talk to you

POOF

He's suddenly there

It's really very odd

Just a short while ago I would have sworn on my life that Tomoyo was trying to force us together

Tomoyo is quite the actress; her concern of your 'relationship' with him may be for show.

That also extends to her concern for me.

I'm sure its unneeded.

I mean-a little jealousy never killed anyone, right?

...

He asked you out?

On a date?

ALONE?

It seems I spoke too soon.

Jealousy can kill.

Or beat a person within inches of his worthless foreign life at the very least.

No, wait.

I've got to stay collected.

Its just a stupid little date

Right?

Its not like you're going to marry him or anything

Oh man...

Please tell me you're not going to marry him...

Oh man...

* * *

1: I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry. Writers block,  
2: I apologize that it was so short and crappy. Again...  
AT LEAST I UPDATED--NOW REVIEW... please!  
3: I'll try to have the next chapter up asap (weird saying isn't it? as soon as possible can be two years from now but hopefully it won't take that long... no promises though)  
4: again: sorry, don't hate me

Til next time then,  
_Me_


	6. Not Celebrating

i don't own it people.

A/N: Sixth installation of hard to do series.

Ficlet Title:

**NOT CELEBRATING IS HARD TO DO  
**

* * *

Well, well, well.

Poor Syaoran is confused. No, that's not the right verb. Flustered is better. Perhaps infuriated fits.

How cute!

Maybe _now_ you'll intervene. Go ahead, march right up to her, pull her away from Aedus (not roughly, mind you) and say something-ANYTHING.

YOU'RE LI SYAORAN DAMMIT! DON'T JUST TAKE THIS LYING DOWN!!

Ahem, excuse me. I seem to have lost myself for a moment there... Back to the topic at hand: everyone-everyone but Sakura that is, can see the jealousy blazing in your eyes whenever Aedus even smiles at her. I have to say that I'm honestly worried.

Really, really worried. And I'm not the only one. Like I said-everyone sees it. They also see the way you get upset over little things. To be precise, they're scared.

No one can be sure what will happen if -when- you truly snap. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be loose among the masses with the way you are presently. At the very least... think of the children! The poor unsuspecting children. It'll be a bloody massacre.

I am _Brilliant_!

Of course if we can avoid the casualties-that'd be wonderful! But if you can't... don't hurt Sakura. I'd prefer to be left out of the carnage too if possible. I would include Eriol, but with all the teasing... I'd say he's had it coming for a LONG time. As for Aedus... I believe he signed a waiver-let me check...

Yup! We're good to go! Wail on him all you want Syaoran-he's game. Just don't kill him.

See, I just want what's best for my adorable cousin. If it includes sacrificing a few victims to achieve my goal--so be it! Any means to get what I -I mean what Sakura wants is perfectly acceptable.

Uh-oh.

Please, _please _tell me this is one of Eriol's bad jokes.

...

...

...

Heh. It seems there's a _slight _change in the status of the situation. Maybe... maybe it's the change we need though.

The competition for Sakura has just gotten more... **_real_**.

Aedus has - against all our fore warnings and such - _fallen_ for Sakura.

(I mean who wouldn't?! SHE'S SO PERFECT!!)

Honestly fallen in love with her.

What are you going to do now Syaoran?

You've been backed into a corner-with very few ways out.

The girl you love may end up with the guy you hate.

Choose wisely.

* * *

1. groveling SORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY and no the next update probably won't be soon.  
2. im considering a sequel to we cant be friends and im lookin for song suggestions - check my page!  
3. More groveling  
4. Review, please. let me know you dont hate me. (and if you do - let me know! just review...)  
5. Update on CC probably coming soon... as soon as i find the chapter i wrote out... i losted it. -.-"

Til next time then,  
_Me_


	7. Trusting

I don't own it people.  
A/N: Seventh installation of hard to do series.  
Ficlet Title:  
**TRUSTING IS HARD TO DO**

* * *

I don't know Tomoyo. This has really gotten out of hand.

I mean Aedus is a really nice guy and how you managed to convince him -and me for that matter- to go along with this is inconceivable.

It can't work. It won't.

I mean, Syaoran would actually have to have feelings for me in order to get jealous.

And he doesn't. Have feelings for me, that is.

I know because that is ridiculous.

He's just... worried. I'm just like a sister to him and he's always been protective of me.

It's natural to worry people you care about.

I worry about you all the time Tomoyo, especially when you get that little glint in your eyes and yell at Eriol to get moving.

You get a little scary at times.

Not- not in a bad way but sometimes you can look a teensy bit deranged.

Of course I'm not in denial. I'm just being realistic.

As for Aedus...

I really like you, and I think you're a great friend but that's all you'll ever be to me.

My heart already belongs to Syaoran.

My _everything _already belongs to him.

There is nothing that can or will change that.

Not even if - if he were to get married or break my heart.

Not even then.

Because I ... I...

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry. I just -

"I would never make you cry over me. Choose me, Sakura. I don't care if you never feel the same way for me as you do for him."

...

I can't.  
Even if you don't care, it'd be wrong

I can't do that to you.

I'm sorry Aedus - Mmpm...

...

Please don't kiss me again.

Ahh. What was that?

Did you hear that?

...

Tomoyo, what's going on? Tell me you caused that!

Oh, that can't be good...

* * *

1. Yes, yes. It took an _impossibly _long time for me to update. I lost the chapter, I'm sorry. And then when I found it - I had writers block.  
Not just on this. On _everything_!

2. I've already got an rough idea for the next chapter or two, so hopefully I post it soon, right?

3. Its not intended to follow a format like Syao, Tomo, Saku, Eriol or anything so next chapter will be pretty random. Hey, it could be Sakura again.

4. Review? Please?

Til next time then,  
Me


End file.
